


The Case Files of a Stay's Imagination

by nerd_sarcasm



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Crack, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert, Romance, Ship Fics, i dont know how else to tag this lol, there might be some strong language in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerd_sarcasm/pseuds/nerd_sarcasm
Summary: Oh hey there!You! yes! the one reading this! Fancy seeing someone with this case file.Let me tell you. This is a very interesting collection of a certain 'STAY's' imagination. Beware, you may encounter uncontrollable amounts of fluff, Angst, comedy or even just plain crack. If you are looking for a complete story, I don't thinK this is a place for you. These are several instances of several different scenarios, in one case file.Hopefully, you enjoy it as much as I did! :DOne Shot Collection | Stray Kids ensemble | Reader Insert(s) | Original Character(s)(I hope that description wasn't too much to deal with! Updated whenever!)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader, Han Jisung | Han/Reader, Hwang Hyunjin/Reader, Kim Seungmin/Reader, Kim Woojin/Reader, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Reader, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader, Stray Kids Ensemble/Reader, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Reader, stray kids ensemble/original character
Kudos: 5





	1. Sweet Beginnings (Chan x OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sweet Beginnings  
> Summary: Annabeth has been crushing on Chris for a while now. Felix decides he has had enough with the heart eyes and dreamy sighs his childhood friend gives his best friend and decides it's time to get her feelings for a curly haired Australian Boy out there. Annabeth is scared of losing her best friend. Chris is confused as to why his best friend stares at him so much. Perhaps it is what he thinks it is. (First Person POV of OC)  
> Characters: Bang Christopher Chan, Kim Annabeth Aera (OC), Lee Felix Yongbok  
> Pairing: Chan x Annabeth (OC)  
> Genre: I don't know how to categorise this lol  
> Word count: 5834 words

"Are you actually being serious right now"

"100% serious. Extremely serious"

"There is nothing that I can do to change your mind? One month supply of Blueberry smoothie, Fried Chicken for All movie nights from now is my responsibility and anything else you want, I'll do it, ANYTHING EXCEPT THIS", I pleaded with the most promising puppy dog eyes I could pull off. 

"YEAH that's all great, but you literally promised you pinkie promised me and we don't break them, okay? Or I will stop talking to you and no more movie nights", Felix complained as he pouted and walked away from me.

"NO NO NO WAIT. OKAY WAIT OH LORD WAIT LIXIE OKAY I'LL DO IT", I screamed as I ran behind him to stop him from going away.

"You'll do it now. Right this moment.", he ordered of sorts, his pout all the more evident now.

"Do I get to atleast dress up a little teensie bit before I do it? I mean this is very important to me after all", I said trying to buy more time for myself, hoping to convince him, as if it would, but one could always hope.

"You are trying to Bounce away from this situation and as a person who knows you since, I donno, maybe I WAS IN NAPPIES, Nope not happening!!! Nice try though", he pulled me towards the said room, the place I dreaded the most at that moment, after he probably killed all the nerve endings of my cheek from that horribly pinch he just gave me.

I gave up and followed him to THE ROOM. The room that is also a dream, but currently had become a nightmare.

Felix peaked through the window trying to confirm if he could find who we were looking for in the room.

I couldn't stop rubbing my palms across my pleated skirt. My palms would probably have lost the epidermal layer with the force which I was rubbed them against the skirt of my uniform. I couldn't stop straightening out the collar and the cuffs of my pristine white shirt peeking through the black jacket that was weighed down by the badge that indicated my status in this school. 'Headgirl', it said in Bold black Letters, beside the colourful emblem on that glossy piece of Wood.

"Stop that already. You look fine. Marvellous. Fantastic. Beautiful even", Lix said as he tucked a strand of my black hair behind my ears, looking me in the eye. 

"One last time. Just think about it yeah? We can do this some other time yeah? Dinner or perhaps over a movie night, no?", I tried to convince him one last time. It wouldn't work, I know. But there was no harm in trying, was there?

"I trust in you! You'll do absolutely fine. Now Go!", he said as he pushed me into the classroom and ran away.

I almost would have landed on my face if it wasn't for my absolute self-control and wonderful skills of being able to balance myself, at the right moment. But that seemingly wasn't enough, because I skid hard enough for my shoes to make a loud screeching noise grabbing the attention of every person in the small room, especially the person who spoke about something standing within the circle of the seated students.

"Annabeth. Hi. Fancy seeing you here", the speaker greeted me in a rather confused tone.

"Hi Christopher", I squeaked out as I did the most awkward wave possible, known to mankind. I mentally bashed my head against a wall at that action. Who in their right mind does that? WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!! 

"Didn't think I'd see you here, considering it's my turn to do the Prefect"s Meeting this week?", said Christopher in a confused tone.

"Yeah.... I mean... Well you see, I wasn't going to come but then I finished my other duties, uh so, like I thought, I would come help you out mayyybee?? Like only if you need me to help you, like obviously pfft", I explained in a rather weird fashion.

"I mean I could always use your help, so I wouldn't mind obviously", he smiled as he gestured me to take a seat in that abnormally shaped 'circle' of prefects, who looked rather keen to do their duties.

That smile. That was a really gorgeous smile. And oh lord, those dimples. How I wanna poke those dimples. Who would have thought I had a thing for dimples and smiles? Well, looks like I most certainly did, considering how I subconsciously smiled back at him, as I stiffly walked towards the circle and pulled myself a chair.

He continued on with the topic as he spoke rather animatedly and listened to all the prefects for updates about this week. Every once in a while, some prefect would suggest something and Christopher would note it down in his little diary he carried with him, almost everywhere.

I was always a bit surprised as to how I didn't notice him for years considering we went to the same school since like 1st grade.

I remember how back in Sophomore year, some dull evening of the first semester I received a call from Felix and that call was probably what led to me sitting in this room today.

************

_I was back home from school for a few hours, doing my homework, currently moving to my last subject for the day Biology, when I got a call from Felix._

_Weird, wasn't he at Soccer Practice? Isn't there a No cellphone rule?, I wondered as I answered the call._

_"Hey Lixie! All cool?", I spoke._

_"Um so you see Beth, uh like don't scold me but.......", he trailed off._

_"Why would I scold you dummy? Unless of course, you did something really horrible" , I joked as I walked all over the living room, where I was currently doing my homework._

_"I sorta maybe broke my arm during soccer practice so can you maybe come pick me up?",he said in a cute tone._

_"YOU WHAT", I yelled grabbing the attention of my mother who was cooking dinner in the kitchen, across where I stood._

_"Uh yeah, I broke my arm. Can you pick me up?", he said in a sheepish tone. I could practically see him scratching the back of his neck as he said that. It baffled me how he could say that so casually._

_"I'll be there soon okay, you stay there yeah? I am on my way as we speak", I tell him as I rushed out grabbing my wallet and jacket on my way out._

_Felix was my best friend since he was born. His parents and my parents had been friends for years since College and that's how we became friends. Being a single child myself, it was natural that is spent a lot of time with Felix and his siblings. I saw them as my own siblings, but was closer to Felix considering how he was only a year younger to me, compared to the three year age gap I had with both his older and younger siblings. As far as I could remember, we spent a large part of our time awake playing, reading and pulling some god knows what prank on that uncle in the small bookshop across the street, or the older children of the Neighbourhood. We have had our fair share of fights, physical AND verbal, that we have hurt ourselves a lot, but at the end of the day we still patched up and cuddled together because he was my bestest friend and the closest thing I had, to a little sibling._

_I got out of the taxi and ran to the emergency ward of the Hospital out of breath, tripping quite a few times, almost breaking my nose on my way there, to see him talking to a dark curly haired boy kneeling in front of him. He spoke so softly to Lix that I couldn't hear him speak but it seemed like Felix seemed comforted as he nodded along._

_"Hey Lixie... I am here", I called out softly as I walked towards him slowly hugging him from his left side so as to not crush his broken right arm that seemed to be put in a fresh cast just moments ago._

_"Beth! I am sorry!", Felix almost cried out as he hugged me tight. Poor Lix, he must have been a lot of pain and he must have really thought I would scold him, because he never really cried._

_"No you dummy! Don't be sorry! Don't cry! It's okay! You are okay! Don't worry okay? It hurts, I know, but you'll be okay yeah?", I comforted him the best I could._

_"I agree. You'll be okay! I mean you didn't cry until now. You did great when the doctor put that cast on you and you absolutely dealt with it like a Champ! And look, it dried up already!" , the boy flashed a smile._

_Dimples. Dimples. Should poke. Was all I could think of when I saw him smile at Felix._

_" Thanks a Lot Chris! Thanks for getting me to the infirmary and then to the hospital and thanks for staying with me till Beth was here. You missed soccer practice because of me. I am sorry about that",Felix said in a tone laced with disappointment and sorrow._

_"Na mate! It's cool! All that matters is you are safe and okay now! Don't worry about missing one practice! It's cool", he explained as he smiled and waved his hands around._

_"Hey Annabeth. You are in my Math and Economics Class. I am Christopher Bang. Nice to meet you. Well we've already met, you know, since we share classes and all but yeah!", he shrugged as he extended his hand towards me._

_Uh what? How did I not notice that he was in the same class as me? HOW COULD I NOT RECOGNISE A FACE LIKE THAT?? HE IS CHRISTOPHER? THE TEACHER'S PET CHRISTOPHER? And how did I not know he looked like THAT? , I mentally scolded myself._

_"Uh yeah. Sorry I didn't recognise you haha. I am Annabeth. You already know, but yeah, still haha", I shook his hand awkwardly._

_"I mean you wouldn't . You barely take your nose outta that book. And you sit in the front while I am in the back. You wouldn't notice me really and it's not like you care about who the teachers like or anything anyways haha. So I wouldn't expect it either", he joked._

_"Oh umm, well I apologise once again about that. Thanks for helping Felix! That's really nice of you!!", I said smiling brightly at him. That was the least I could do when he helped out Felix. He smiled back and helped me gather all of Felix' stuff as we walked out the emergency room, thanking the Doctor and the nurse._

_Felix leaned on me for support, as he seemed drowsy from the pain medicine they must have put him on. Poor baby, he seemed like he was in a lot of pain and most definitely uncomfortable with that cast on, considering his wild and open personality._

_"Do you need a ride? My dad's on his way to pick me up, we could drop you guys on the way, if you need", Asked Chris._

_"It's cool. Thanks. We'll catch a cab. That's fine. You don't have to", I politely rejected his offer._

_"No I insist. Your neighbourhood is on the way and we just have to take the slightly longer route home. Don't worry, Dad would be fine with it. I know. I would be at peace if I saw you guys home. He seems sleepy too", he pointed at Felix, who struggled to keep himself awake at that point._

_"If you say so", I agreed as we hopped into his car which just arrived as we walked out of the Hospital building._

_He explained to his dad about the situation and his dad seemed concerned and readily agreed to help us. We didn't talk much on our way back except maybe for me telling him about Felix' address and us exchanging numbers, just in case. Felix had dozed off on my shoulder by the time we reached home, the pain medication taking effect on him._

_Chris helped me out as he insisted that he carry Felix on his back to his house, so that he doesn't wake up. Luckily for me, Felix woke up and was slightly conscious, that we didn't need that, but Chris helped out with his bags anyways. I dropped Felix and he helped explain to The Lees, what went down at the practice and explained all that the Doctor told at Hospital. The Lees seemed concerned and surprised when we got Felix Home, but their concern seemed to have gone down a little after the talk with Chris._

_We bade farewell to them as we walked out._

_"Thanks again! Convey my thanks to your father! That was really sweet of him!", I smiled as I got ready to go home._

_"Are you always this formal or something? You don't have to be so formal! Felix is my friend too! It's all cool! Dad wouldn't mind it either! See you tomorrow at school then!", he smiled as he ran towards his car. He waved out of the window as his dad drove away._

  
  


_I noticed him more after that incident. We spoke more, seemingly hung out together, spent time studying together at the library, did group projects and actually became friends. He seemed to have grown closer to Felix as well, after the incident and that boy couldn't shut up about the curly haired dimpled boy every time we spent time together. "Chris That", "Chris this", it was almost as if we both had a crush on him, from the way he spoke with those sparkles in his eyes._

_I didn't admit to myself that I had a crush on Christopher, or Chan as we called him, till Junior year, when we became Prefects together and started spending a lot more time together in school. He was even more perfect that I thought he was, and it didn't help that he was good at almost EVERYTHING he did, and that more than half of the school's population had a crush on him and that he was friends with literally everyone?? I mean who wouldn't ? He was fit, a prefect, top of his class (with me, of course), was on the soccer team, was the leader of this Band called "Trigger" (What a Funny name really), could literally dance, sing and rap. He composed and produced songs for the band, with his two other friends and honestly, the songs weren't bad at all. In Fact they were too good. He was a kind and lovable boy who helped everyone he could even when he wasn't a prefect. It was pretty obvious that he would be a Prefect and was the most obvious Choice for the Headboy when the time came for the elections in our Senior Year._

_We became closer friends as a result of spending time together. I am secretly grateful to him because I made quite a few friends as a result of hanging out with him, as much as I did. He was a great friend and even greater support system because I became more confident and did a lot more things and showcased a lot more of my potential in school with all the clubs I joined, helped create and becoming a Prefect. Somewhere along the way, the crush I had for him just deepened with the course of time._

************

"I said anything to add, Beth??", Chan said loudly as he waved towards me trying to get my attention. 

"Uh no nothing at all. It was good. You covered everything", I spurted out as I tried to stop zoning out and tried focusing on what he was saying for the last 15 minutes.

"That'll be all for this week. See you all at the same time, same place next week. Don't forget to discuss with your respective houses and classes about ideas for the Event we have next month! Any other ideas, you can always let us know", he thanked everyone for their time and began putting the chairs back into their rightful place in the back of the tiny classroom. 

I thanked everyone, saw everyone out for this week and began helping Chris with cleaning and tidying up. 

"I was genuinely surprised when I saw you here. You don't come here unless it's you turn to hold the meeting or if it's a joint meeting", he pointed out as I passed him one of the chairs to put back in its place. 

"Yeah USUALLY", I stressed, "but I finished my other duties and there was only one club running today, so didn't have any patrolling work to do. Apparently loads of classes have Assessments on Monday so not a lot of clubs were on today", I explained as I passed him all but two chairs, which were for us to sit. 

"You seem out of it today. You were out of it since after Lunch. Did something happen during lunch?", he questioned as he sat opposite me, resting his arms on the backrest of the chair with his chin on his arms, staring right at me. 

"Not really. Tell me how your day went. What do plan this weekend? We literally got no homework in any class. I have to study but eh. Will see", I shrugged nonchalantly. 

"That's great!!! I got some homework to do! Basically History project for a grade and........" 

He continued explaining what had happened and what he planned to do for the day and the rest of the weekend. Chris was almost always enthusiastic to talk about what he wanted to do. I think somewhere along the way of caring too much for others, he forgot to care for himself or give time for himself that whenever I asked him about his plans or anything as simple as how his day went, he almost always explained everything eagerly. He spoke with his hands waving around, he smiled and cracked some of his lame puns as he went on and honestly, I could only laugh along with him as he did so. 

His left eye was slightly smaller than his right and that was perfectly evident when he smiled very wholeheartedly. His dimples weren't the traditional deeper than the Mariana trench cheek dimples smack dab in the middle, but those that showed up at the ends of his upturned heart shaped mouth. His smile was so infectious that you just couldn't help but smile back at him with the same intensity as he did. I generally found myself staring at his gorgeous but rather pale face whenever he smiled as he had a conversation with the people around him. 

************

_"You like him. Admit it. You've been pining for like, what, 3 years almost ?", stated Felix, in a low voice, sort of similar to a whisper, as he ate his Pasta, while I did my homework for Chemistry, at our regular lunch table in the grounds._

_"What? Who?", it grabbed my attention enough for me to crack my neck as I whipped my neck in his direction, which was rather stiff from resting it on my arm for so long._

_"You are literally staring at him right now. He is literally the only person, except Miss Hopkins, in your line of sight, at least for the last 5 minutes", he continued as he opened up the juice bottle._

_"What?! Nooo! I was just thinking about how to solve this Chemistry equation!! It is a pretty hard one, you know. I was just zoning out and he just happened to be there", I said trying to come up with excuses, but we both knew the truth._

_"Yeah sure. You have one equation left to finish, you have been staring in that direction for almost 5 minutes, and you were smiling. Dreamily," he stressed on 'dreamily', "Yeah, sure. You were thinking about the equation."_

_"But I don't think it was this Chemistry though. It is some other chemistry", he continued, "The Chemistry between You, and I donno, a certain someone named Christopher Bang"_

_I felt my ears go red and my cheeks heat up after he cracked his lame joke. I whacked him too hard, with my binder as he laughed at my reaction, because he spilt quite a lot of apple juice on the ground._

_"So it is him???", he teased as he continued to laugh._

_"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Stop laughing already! It wasn't even that funny", as I hit him repeatedly with my rolled up chemistry handout._

_"Okay okay, stop!", he gave up._

_"Let's make a bet!", he smiled deviously. He most definitely has something planned._

_"You smile like that, most definitely we are NOT having a bet", I mentioned rather irritated._

_"Eyyyy. Don't be like that!!", he whined._

_I tried to ignore him as much as I could but I failed. It's hard to not give him my attention. He is a puppy. A puppy, I most definitely love and cherish._

_"What!"_

_"We have theatre and English Literature together today. If you don't stare at him today when he is role-playing in Theatre and when he is reading in Lit, you win and I will never pester you to admit your crush and your feelings to him. But if you do, I win and you gotta go talk to him and ask him out. Tomorrow. After the prefect meeting", he explained, "Agreed?"_

  
  


_"What?! No! How can you not stare when he is role-playing?? That's why they role-play Lix! So that we learn! And he is the best actor of our class, obviously he is going to roleplay. And I will, in fact, we all will end up staring at him!", I justified._

_"Uh point noted. But you don't have to stare at him during Lit though. Which you almost always do. You don't just stare, you STARE. It's like, there's only two of you in the room and he has some sort of hearts floating around him and some sort of pixie dust sprinkled on him", he gestured and explained the 'floating'._

_"Oh shut up!"_

_"No seriously! You stare at him, I feel like your eyes will fall out and this has been exponentially increasing. It's like, this year especially, you've only been staring at him every time he spends time with us. You don't even watch the movie during movie nights! That's how bad it is! ", he yelled not so loudly as he sat up straight, facing me._

_I most definitely couldn't lie and 100% couldn't lie, if Lix was looking at me like that._

_"So what do you want me to do? Yeah I like him. Cool?"_

_"Then tell him. Or you agree with me. You always brag about how much self control you have. Show it. Don't stare at him. Prove me wrong. Don't be a Klutz when he greets you. Agree to my bet then. Deal?", he said sticking out his pinkie finger._

_He knew. Oh, how well he knew me. He knew what riled me up. He knew what got me turning and he knew exactly which buttons to press. I lock my pinkie finger with him as we make a deal._

_"Deal"_

_I was good. For almost, both the periods. Emphasis on "Almost". I did not stare at him during Theatre. Not even when he was role-playing. Bad idea, because Mr. Smith was not impressed and totally didn't call me after class demanding an explanation as to what intrigued me so much in the script that I was glaring holes into it. And Literature! I almost made it! Oh I most definitely did!! If it wasn't for Mrs. Marshall asking someone to express their thoughts on the poem we read "The Road not taken", in the last 10 minutes of the class. Obviously Chris is a good boy. In fact he loves poetry! He loves it so much he often compares it to songwriting, and how it always helped him write better._

_The moment he opened his mouth to explain, I was done for. I didn't even realise that I was staring at him, 'dreamily' , as Felix would put it, until Mrs. Marshall applauded his explanation and I caught Felix giving me that smug smile of his, I honestly would punch his jaw if it weren't for the people around us._

  
  


_He kept pestering me about it on the way home, in some of the classes we shared the next day and even during lunch until Chris came and sat with us. He literally dragged me after my after-school duties towards the room and no amount of justification or excuses worked. Obviously because_

  1. _I couldn't say no to him_
  2. _We both knew the truth and there was no point denying it anyways._



_"Just do it already. Just tell him. It's not like he doesn't like you. I mean I donno if he does, I can't say, but what's the max that could happen, he says " I only see us as friends Beth, Sorryyyyy"", he imitated Chan._

_"And besides, it's the best opportunity you got or you will have to wait 2 weeks again to find him alone. Besides, I've heard that classroom is perfect for snogging. Literally no teacher goes there, so if you score the kiss, there is no one to disturb you!", he teased making kissy faces._

_" Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! ", I yelled as I ran behind him as he ran away teasing._

_Yes. Totally not imagining that. Totally not imagining kissing Chris. Totally not imagining him trapping me on that tiny table as I sit there waiting for him to kiss me. Totally not imagining........_

************

"There is something most definitely off with you. You are really out of it", Chris seemed baffled as I snapped out of my daydreaming flashback, almost breaking my neck in the process. 

"What no ! I was listening to you dummy!", I whined.

"Yeah sure when I stopped talking 5 minutes ago with a question. You've been staring at me for the last 5 minutes! That's twice today! You didn't even answer my question! You weren't listening at all, were you?", he said disappointed as he got up putting the chair back in its assigned place in behind a writing table. I followed him with mine, as I randomly just placed it behind another chair. 

I held his hand as he placed the chair, stopping him and grabbing his attention. He looked at my hands, holding his palm and then at me. He looked slightly irritated and disappointed. He never really showed it. Or at least he thought people wouldn't know it. But I most certainly did. I stared at his face enough to know the slightest details and what emotions those lines on his face expressed. If you didn't know him for long, or if you didn't look at him for too long, you wouldn't notice. He was great at composing himself, albeit a select few times that he has yelled and scolded Lix and I, for something seemingly stupid but dangerous. 

"I am sorry. Really really Sorry", I gently squeezed his palm. 

"It just sorta happened I didn't even realise when I zoned out. But no, I most definitely did listen to most of what you said about what you did today and what you had planned to do this weekend, for the most part at least ", I explained as I looked at and traced his fingers. 

"Look at me", he commanded as he held my shoulders. 

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right? You don't even have to tell me the problem if you don't want to, you can just talk, you know that. Don't you?", he said trying to look me in the eye, as he made me sit on the table a few inches behind me. 

"Is that what it was? Did you want to talk to me about something? Hmmm", he asked as he caressed my face with one hand, and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear with another. 

"Chan I......", I said very softly. 

"I am here. Your best friend is here to listen to you", he said softly, still caressing my face with one hand. 

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in, before I said it. I held his free hand rather tightly as I gasped out. 

"That's the issue, I don't see you as my best friend", I uttered hastily.

"W-What??"

I felt him pull his hand away from my face and move slightly backwards, as I felt loss of his body warmth that surrounded me for so long. I grabbed both his hands and held it close to me, not letting him leave, and not opening my eyes either.

"NO!", I said raising my voice slightly and shaking my head in a manner that meant no.

"It's not what you think! I........... I LIKE YOU! VERY MUCH! I am sorry! I know you might not think of me that way but I don't think of you as JUST my best friend either! If you don't think of me that way, that's okay, I will still be your BEST FRIEND. Nothing has to change between us. We can just act like this didn't happen. Like I didn't embarrass myself. But just for once, I want to be selfish and hope that maybe there is a slight chance that you will look at me the way I look at you, if I told you how I feel ", I rambled, still with my eyes closed, feeling like I would cry any moment as I gripped his hands tighter.

" How would you know if I look at you the same way, if you don't open your eyes and look at me? ", he said softly as he cupped my face.

I opened my eyes to see him flash me a warm and loving smile, a sort of smile, I had never seen before. I kept staring at him, looking him in the eye.

" What do you think, do I look at you the same way as you look at me? Hmm", he urged, still holding my face.

"I............... I can't be so sure", I whispered.

"I like you being selfish. I don't want to forget a single second of what happened and what will happen. This most definitely happened and I love that this happened. I don't think of you as JUST my best friend either. I don't think I have for a long time now but I just couldn't bring myself to tell you that. Not when you smiled so brightly every time you see me, not when you laugh at all my lame dad jokes and mostly definitely NOT, when you hug me so tight every time you see me after a long time. I didn't want to lose that, and now, I know I won't . I like you. Very very much. I have liked you very much, for a long time now", he said softly as he looked into my eyes, with so much affection I don't think I have ever seen so much affection from him ever. 

I hugged him so tight, like my life depended on it. He hugged back with equal strength and I just didn't want to let go,but alas I did, but only to find us both smiling widely at each other as we held each other. 

"May I........ May I try something?", he asked for my permission. 

I didn't trust myself to speak just yet, so I nodded. 

Just as I nodded, I felt his lips on mine, his grip growing tighter on me, as he trapped me on that table between his thighs just like I had Most definitely NOT imagined. My eyes shut immediately and I couldn't help but give into the kiss, following his lead, pulling him closer, playing with the back of his hair, as he caressed my cheek with one hand and with the other hand on my thigh. 

  
  


I don't know how long we were kissing for but we most definitely wouldn't have stopped if it weren't for all the air we didn't have. I was dazed. It was perfect. Beyond perfect. It was the best kiss ever. Well, it was the only kiss I ever had, but it was the best one. I don't know, maybe there are better ones to come. If my first Kiss was THIS Good, I don't even want to imagine how THE perfect kiss would be. 

"Oh wow. Wow", he gasped. 

"Wow", I said as I catch my breath. 

"Now how do you expect me to NOT kiss your brains out, everytime you are around me?? How do I stop myself when you literally talk in pout!", he whined. 

"Ummm, I........ I donno. Self Control maybe?", I joked. 

"Be my girlfriend", he stated without wasting a breath. 

"What?", I was baffled. 

"Do me the honour of becoming my girlfriend. Say yes?", he asked innocently. We were still holding each other. We hadn't let go yet. 

"Yes! YES! I WILL BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND CHANNIE! I WILL!!", I yelled as I hug him tighter than ever before. 

"JESUS FINALLY", I heard someone sigh loudly outside the classroom. 

"You better come out before I break you damn jaw when I find you!", I threatened. 

I heard Chris chuckle beside me as he hugged my irritated self. 

"Then you'll have to break 7 of them", said Felix, as everyone who was present there, peeked through the door. 

  
  


"How much did you hear or see?", I sighed.

"Hear. Well 'nuff", he shrugged.

I couldn't help but scowl at him and the rest of his friends and Chan's Bandmates as they walked away,as Chan still kept hugging me and holding me close.

"Oh yeah Chris?" Felix said backtracking his footsteps.

"Yeah mate?"

"Doing you the honour of being your girlfriend is NOT the only thing she'll be doing", he said as he ran away knowing, I am going to beat his ass for that.

"LEE FELIX, YOU ARE DEAD!", I yelled as I ready myself to run behind him, only to be stopped by the boy behind me, for him to pull me into his arms once again to kiss me. Like on instinct, I melt in his arms, kissing back.

"So it would seem the answer to my question is yes?", he asked.

"I thought I already answered?", I replied confused.

"Nooo when you zoned out, I was asking if you wanted to go to the movies with me. It would seem like the answer is yes. But this time, most definitely as a date", he beamed as we swayed side by side holding each other.

"1000% Absolutely Yes!", I beamed back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully that was a fun read for you guys! It was honestly a late night thought of mine!
> 
> Constructive Criticism is more than welcome! Please leave a comment if you'd like to !
> 
> Thanks for your time! :D
> 
> Follow me on Twitter and Instagram if you want to! :D  
> Twitter - @nerd_sarcasm  
> Instagram - nerd.sarcasm


	2. Written in the Stars (Chan x OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Written in the Stars  
> Summary: Bee is Christopher's best friend and wants to show him something amazing! But the Aussie is a stubborn brat who refuses to come out of the goddamned practice room.  
> Characters: Bang Christopher Chan, Beatrice Johnson (OC)  
> Pairing: Chan x Beatrice (OC)  
> Genre: I don't know how to categorise this lol  
> Word count: 2388 words

It was a busy day as usual in the City of Seoul. The fast paced city was now slowly adapting to the oncoming of the chillier season as the leaves slowly lost its vibrant green hue and gradually turned to shades of brown and yellow. It was quite a spectacle to watch nature take its course as the City, that was so bright and sunny just a few days ago , now slowly turning into a completely brown and yellow mess. School kids complaining about the long hours in school and extra classes being gruesome due to the oncoming cold, parents pestering their children to cover up and not get sick due to the change in weather, roadside stalls slowly changing their menu to sell something more warmer and scrumptious instead of the cooler foods they sold in the Summer Season. The once hustling, bustling city seemed to have slowed down a notch ever so slightly, to accommodate the change in the winds.

However in the Second Floor practice room of the renowned JYPE entertainment, a 19 year old curly haired raven seemed to have been in rather high spirits, or so one would think with the way, he hit every dance move in a choreographed solo Hip hop routine. The mirrors were barely serving their purpose, fogged up heavily as the whole room reeked of sweat and anyone who wasn’t already in the room, would definitely feel suffocated from the lack of fresh air in it. But the raven did not seem to be bothered with any of the rather minor inconveniences as he replayed the track for what the nth time and did the routine from the get go.

‘Chan you need to stop. You’ll make yourself sick’, said the voice, that belonged to a young girl who was cooped up on a beanbag in the corner of the room. Dressed in rather warm clothes, it was surprising how she hadn’t shed the layers yet, having spent a considerable amount of time in the suffocating practice room, watching her best friend practice the living daylights outta himself.

‘Not until I get the routine right, Bee. You know that’, answered Chan, who's grey shirt had turned at least 2 shades darker since he entered the practice room.

‘You’ve been at it for 5 hours now. It is almost dinner time and the damn room stinks so much..... ugh I wanna vomit. I am surprised how you haven’t collapsed from exhaustion yet!!! You haven’t stopped even once to take a break! Stop it! You are working too hard! The evaluation is next week and the routine is the only thing that you need to master!!’, scolded his friend, Bee, with a rather exhausted voice.

‘That’s not a lot of time left’, said Chan in a quiet voice as he wiped off the sweat of his furrowed eyebrows. He seemed lost in thought, probably trying to figure out what parts of the routine needed to be fixed.

‘That’s it! I am done with your ass. We are getting out of here’, she said, gathering all their stuff in one hand while dragging the lanky boy with the other.

‘What BEE!!!! NOOOOO I CAN'T GOOO YET’, shouted Chan, as he fought back to pull his arm out of his friend’s iron grip.

Just as she managed to drag him out of the room, they knocked into their dance instructor Mr.Kim who seemed rather perplexed to find the duo in the practice room at that hour.

‘Chan-ah, did you just get out of the practice room now? Hasn’t it been 6 hours already?. It’s almost 9 right now. Didn’t you get the routine down or something?’, asked Mr. Kim.

‘5.5 hours to be precise. Um and no, I didn’t Sir, but Bee here thinks I need to get out and stop practicing for the day’, complained Chan as he glared at the shorter girl beside him.

‘She is right, you practiced enough for today, go have dinner and study. Take care. Now move along’, said Mr. Kim as he waved them off and went on his way.

‘So What do you want to have for Dinner??!?! My Tre-eat today!!’, asked Bee in a sing song voice.

‘Anything really i don’t care’, replied Chan rather nonchalantly, as he walked with his hands stuffed in his pocket.

‘Tellllllll noooooooooooo’, she said pouting cutely.

‘Okay okay. Fine, let’s have Kimchi Fried rice and tteokbokki at that small shop you like’, he replied, completely giving in.

She smiled widely handing him a black helmet, wearing her own as she started her Black Vespa, ready to take them to the desired destination.

Bee, Short for Beatrice, was Christopher’s non-trainee friend from JYPE. They became friends a year ago when she had interned at the company for a short while under their design team, now having a part time job with them as an illustrator. A student at Yonsei University, the 19 year old was a vivacious, active and beautiful petite girl who would literally make anyone in her vicinity extremely happy. One of her Charms was her extremely cute smile and welcoming personality. Literally every trainee at JYPE was her friend and the staff loved her too. Chris and She became friends over their mutual love for Nu Metal and emo rock music, that one time he was an extra in a Music video of one of their Company’s artists and Bee was on the set, helping the design team with some designs for the set.

No one would normally expect interns to become friends with trainees but Bee, being the wonderful soul she was, tried her best to befriend every trainee she could. Being from another country herself, she was extra friendly especially to those trainees who came to the company from foreign countries to fulfill their dreams, to debut in one of the gruesome industries on the planet. 

So far their year and a half long friendship had been eventful, but nonetheless something Chris treasured very dearly. She was his sense of support, his comfort zone especially when all his trainee friends seemed to be debuting before he did. The dinner was pretty quiet and peaceful as usual, both of them being rather quiet personalities who didn’t like speaking when eating. The grandmother at the shop just loved them to death, Chan especially, thanks to his long standing relationship of late night snacks post practice, of almost half a decade.

‘Do you have to do something today? After you go to the dorm I mean. Except working on your dance routine and that 3Racha track you were talking about’, asked Beatrice, just as they left the shop, in a tone that hoped for him to say exactly what she wanted him to say.

‘Not really......... Why though??’, frowned Chris.

She smiled really widely as she dragged him to her Vespa, her eyes shining with delight as she got the answer she had expected from him.

‘Great!!! I have to show you something !!!! And I know for a fact, you will LOVEEEE it!’, she clapped excitedly.

‘Wear you hoodie it’s gonna be cold on our way there’, she urged.

The way to whatever she wanted to show was a long one, somewhere in the suburbs of the city, one of those places where the Rich people with Mansions lived. The night kept getting colder and colder and Chris thanked his Luck ,for having a thick fluffy hoodie with him, or he would have surely caught a cold.

She abruptly stopped on a dimly lit mud path, right beside a signboard that Chris surely couldn’t read due to the bad lighting.

‘We are here’, she announced removing her helmet and hurrying him to follow her.

‘We are in the woods?? Why are we here at .... what time is it?’, he looked at his phone,’ it’s almost half an hour to midnight’ flashing his expensive phone to her.

‘I know! Will you trust me for once and come with me already, Jesus Christ!’, she scolded dragging him down a small gravel path. 

After a short walk of Chris complaining about it being too late and that they shouldn’t be here and Beatrice scolding him ever so often as she dragged him, they finally reached a small pond that was surrounded by trees.

‘Voilà!! We are here!’

The full moon reflected itself in the still water of the pond. You could hear the crickets chirping and all sorts of bugs whizzing around. There were fireflies dancing over the water and you’d think it was actually the stars on the pond! It was a sight to behold!

‘Bee!!! Where did you even find this place!? This is so beautiful!!’, Chan exclaimed.

‘I have my ways’, she flashed him a sly smile, satisfied that he actually loved the place, ‘Here you go! Spread it on the floor! You are yet to see the best part yet!’, handing him a blanket that she pulled out of her backpack.

He did what he was told to, rather confused. He helped her spread the blanket on the grass a little further from the pond on the steeper portion of the land. She kicked her shoes off and plopped down immediately.

‘Ahhh feels so nice!’, she said letting out a sigh, as she laid down on the blanket. Chris followed suite and crawled to lay down beside her, facing the sky. That’s when he understood what she meant by ‘yet to see the best part yet’. It was so beautiful!! The sky was clearer compared to within the city and so the stars were much more visible. The entire sky lit up with so many millions of twinkling stars. It was the best thing he had seen in a very long time and it just made him extremely happy..

‘OH MY GOSH, I CAN SEE LYNX!!! LOOK THERE’S CEPHEUS!!’, he pointed out very excitedly, as he kept staring at the beautiful night sky, with his mouth agape.

‘I am glad you liked it, but close your mouth or you’ll swallow a mosquito!’, she said.

Just as on cue, Chan choked on a mosquito that made his way into his mouth. He coughed rather violently as he sat up trying to spit out the mosquito that he may or may not have accidentally swallowed. Beside him Beatrice couldn’t Stop laughing. She was rolling on the floor laughing very loudly, as if it was the funniest thing in this entire universe.

‘See told you!’, she said, in between giggles as she tried to catch her breath from laughing too hard, still laying down on the blanket, her skin flushed from the cold and lack of air from all the laughing.

She continued gazing at the stars as she lay there peacefully.

Chris couldn’t believe his luck, how did he get such a great friend like her? How did she know what he needed the most and when he needed the most. It’s like she ...............just knew. She just understood him, even though they’d been friends for only a year and half. 

Laying there on the blanket, breathing softly, with a small smile on her face, Chris didn’t understand how she looked so beautiful. THAT Beautiful. He knew she was beautiful, no doubt about that ever, but tonight she seemed ............... different. Maybe it was the night sky, or it was the dimly lit atmosphere or it was her rosy cheeks, thanks to the cold weather. He didn’t know. But he could feel his heart hammering in his chest.

He moved closer to her and propped himself on his right arm, looking at her face.

‘Beatrice’, he said pushing a strand of stray hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear, ‘Thank you so much! I don’t even know how you do it, but you still always do so well. I don’t understand how you handle me honestly’

‘It’s nothing......’, she tried replying only to be interrupted by him.

‘No it’s not nothing. This means a lot to me, that you understand me like this. You’ve been such a great friend to me and I don’t even do anything for you, thanks to my issues!’, he spoke softly, cupping her cheek with his left hand. 

‘I promise I’ll be a better friend to you! You deserve everything in this world and I will be much better to you from now on, I promise!’, he said staring deep into her eyes.

She hugged him tight, making him lose his balance as he fell flat on his back. She didn’t look up from where she hid her face in his chest, until he soothingly patted her back.

‘No. Thank YOU! You were nothing but kind to me and everyone else around you! You were the first friend I made in this company and the best friend I could ask for in this lifetime! I have a lot of things to tell you!! Lots and lots of them, but I’ll tell that to you if the time is ever right. Right now, I am the happiest that you are my bestest friend in this foreign country and I am genuinely grateful for you! So thank YOU!!’, she said looking up to him, still holding him tight.

Chris started at her as she spilled her mind. Every. Single. Word. He’d never thought there would be anyone who would be grateful to have him as a friend, but here was this person telling him that he genuinely was the bestest and that he made her happy. 

‘I am so glad to have you as my friend, Bee!’, he smiled down at her as she rested her head on his shoulder and hugged him close.

He was happy but also shocked that maybe somewhere deep down, both of them had feelings that ran deeper than friendship. But just like each other, were scared to tell it out loud. Maybe someday they'll come back here, lay down in this spot again and gaze at those beautiful stars, not as friends, but as each other’s.

He’d wait till then. He’d wait for when the time is right. It’d happen if it was written in their stars.

Till then, he was content with holding this dear human close to his heart and content with sharing his life with her whatever way they were now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully that was a fun read for you guys! I wrote this for friend who is Chan biased :P. Don't worry her name is not Beatrice though hahaha! She has already read this and I thought I should share it with you guys as well!!! :D
> 
> Constructive Criticism is more than welcome! Please leave a comment if you'd like to! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Thanks for your time! :D
> 
> Follow me on Twitter and Instagram if you want to! :D  
> Twitter - @nerd_sarcasm  
> Instagram - nerd.sarcasm


End file.
